


Creatures of the Forest

by DragonRider960



Category: Forest Creatures - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider960/pseuds/DragonRider960
Summary: She ran, but could not escape





	Creatures of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePrimeOfChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/gifts).



She was running. She didn't know what from, but she couldn't stop. She kept running, with fear that whatever was behind her would catch up. She panted hard, her heart beating rapidly as she sprinted through the forest. Her hair was swept into her face by the wind, but she kept going, running, even though her legs were sore. She ran into an empty clearing, thinking that was it for her. The woods surrounding her whistled in the wind. The coyotes and wolves howled in the distant mountains. 

The thing was there. She could feel it. Out from the forest came an dark figure. As it stepped into the moonlight, she saw that it was-


End file.
